The Twilight War
by Blackrose2005
Summary: While contacting Emil for the second time since the door to the Ginnungugap was sealed, something disrupts it. The only clue Emil has, is to regroup his friends, and protect the Ginnungugap from the invading demons of Neflheim with a new ally. RxOC etc.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World.

This my first ToS:DotNW fic, so don't bite my head off please! This chap'll be mostly a reivew of what happened in the good ending, but the end of this chapter will be in Richter's PoV. I might add the beginning of the next chapter here.. but... You'll just have to read to find out~ XP Review please! I wanna know if I should continue on with this idea! And tell me if Richter.... sounds like Richter. 0.0

Anyways... ^^ -bows- Now, Let the story begin!

* * *

**_2 Years ago_**

**_The Otherworldly Gate; The legendary rift between the worlds; The Ginnungagap._**

* * *

_"And I'll always love you too Marta." the blonde haired boy said to his lover, as the door that would keep them forever apart, slowly closed. _

_He smiled to her, knowing that it would be the last time they would ever see each other. He wanted her to remember him smiling, even thought they both knew there was nothing to smile about._

_The door shut closed with a loud shutter. __He turned back to the half-elf, that was locked inside the same room with him, his emerald eyes now a firey-red._

_"Is the ritual complete?" the tall redhead asked the summon spirit. He couldn't help but be a little surprised that this spirit, the one he had hated for so long, had decided to help him with his quest to help fix the mess he had created._

_"Yes it's complete. As of this moment none of us will be able to leave this room." he responded. __Richter huffed at this, not surprised at all by his answer._

_"An eternal hell. I suppose it's only fitting for a man who sold his soul to demons and who attempted to destory the world." He slowly turned towards the gate, looking to the place where two years ago, he and his only friend had been talking to the same summon spirit he now has to spend the rest of his life with._

_"Well, it's time for me to make my sacrifice. I'm not sure how long my body will last without the Chosen's Cruxis Crystal--..." He stopped suddenly, only then realizing that he might die in the same place Aster had. Not that it bothered him, just that it never occured in his mind. But his thoughts changed when he heard Ratatosk speak._

_"A thousand years."_

_Richter inclined his face to see Ratatosk stare right back at him, in a way that he couldn't really explain. His face showed no expression as he continued._

_"It will take one thousand years to draw out the mana from all living beings." He took a short pause as he looked at the ground._

_"After that, it will no longer be necessary to support the world with mana. Then I will use what's left to make a new seal for the door." _

_His gaze then drifted back up to Richter, "And at that time, I will set you free from here as well." His eyes showed what his face wouldn't; he knew what he was doing was right, it just hurt, deeply._

_The half-elf stood there for a moment, not comprehending what the blonde had said, his eyes wide with shock. His mind cleared as he slowly narrowed and blinked his eyes, his face turning back into his stotic facade. He faced the door again and walked back, not answering untill he was a good few yards away._

_He twisted around for the last time, wondered why he was going to ask Rataosk this favor, and ended up asking anyways._

_"Then there's something I want to ask you. Since you're capable of dividing into both a core and a physical body..." he cut off for a second, taking a breath._

_"Perhaps you could separate into two forms: Emil and Ratatosk, and live that way." He quickly added, "If necessary, you could live off of my body." __Much to Richter's dismay, Ratatosk shook his head without waisting a thought._

_"Impossible. I have the task of separating the mana from the world." The summon spirit would've waited for Richter's next reply, but got a response from someone else._

_Ratatosk looked up as he heard one of his Centurions; Tenebrae, try to reason with him._

_"We Centurions and monsters would be happy to carry out that task, under your orders, of course. As long as you stay in contact, there's no issue with you dividing yourself in two forms." _

_"Lord Ratatosk, to us the lifespan of a human being is nothing more than the blink of an eye." A female voice replied. It was Centurion Aqua, the Centurion to have been thought to go against Ratatosk's orders._

_The summon spirit gazed into the black hue above him, sadness covering his voice. _

_"The fact still remains that I actually took a human life. That single act has led to all of this. And is affecting the lives of countless others." He stared ahead into space as he closed his eyes._

_"I caused all this tragedy." He opened his eyes to show dull-lighted red orbs. "I can't just simply ignore it." He sighed._

_"But Emil, the other "you," regretted Aster's death, and even though the crime was not committed by his will, he tried to atone for it." Richter looked directly into Ratatosk's eyes, showing him that he wasn't going to back down._

_"Don't you think that Emil should be allowed to live out his full life as a human being?" his voice rose sightly, but to a point to where it was still controlled._

_Ratatosk's eyes shown wide with surprise, then reflected sadness. He knew that he was wouldn't be able to change their minds, and he had no reason to not to let Emil, his other self, have the life that he deserved._

_"But Richter..."_

_A silence carried on, the moment feeling like a life time, but only lasted for a few seconds before the voice of Verius; summon spirit of heart, called to the shorter of the two._

_"Ratatosk, your heart has spoken. It wishes you to live the life that Aster, who died at your hands, could not. I am prepared to carry out that wish for you."_

_A slight smile graced Richter's face, as he knew that his last wish, would be fulfilled._

_"I'm sure Aster would've wanted it this way. He was such an idealist." As he finished, half of a butterfly appeared above his left eye, a bright red glow emitted from it._

_The look-a-like of Aster, smiled and closed his eyes, as he thanked Richter for the first and last time as he separated into Emil and Ratatosk._

* * *

**_2 Years later, Present-Time_**

**_The Otherworldly Gate; The legendary rift between the worlds; The Ginnungagap._**

**_Richter's PoV_**

**_

* * *

_**

_It's been, two years now... Hasn't it? Nothing changes in this room; the pattern on the floor is the same, the endless drop into nothing-ness is still here, and the Demon Lord accompained with his Centurions are still bound to this room with me as well._

_I can't say that I've forgiven Ratatosk, and I don't think I ever will, but being locked up in a room with him, eventually I had to exchange words._

_Though, he's not the only one that I've spoken to these two years. I've actually talked to Emil, once that is. Today will be the second time, and oddly, I'm finding myself looking forward to talk to him._

_Ratatosk and Emil speak to each other once a year, in a room where you're floating in mid air, and hues of colors surround you. I'm guessing you're wondering how I know about that? Well, because Ratatosk's core is attached to me, and I enter that room as well._

_It is odd though, watching two people, who are the same entity, talk to each other. Especially when one is more manly than the other..._

_Our conversations don't last long, for we have to use mana to make that connection, but for some reason, after Ratatosk finished talking to Emil (most likely asking about how Marta is) he left and I was left alone with the kid. I don't mind Emil at all. But at times, I want to take back some things that I've said to him... I know that it won't do anything though..._

_Another thing, is that I'm not sure if Ratatosk knows this, but the seal on the gate weakens, just slightly, when we're talking to Emil. I've been meaning to mention it to Ratatosk, but whenever I plan to, either I get to do my part in saving the world and burn my ass off or I'm in too much pain and I pass out. In other words, I never have the time._

_I know, I'm not one to curse, but you've never had to use the Sacred Stone and burn your mana because you planned to sell your soul to demons and bring your best friend back to life... Now have you? Besides, you haven't had to deal with a pip-squeak that-_

"Richter, you've got 5 more minutes, so stop bad-mouthing me, it's getting annoying!" the look-a-like of Aster yells at me.

_... Did I mention that we can hear each other's thoughts? There are good and back things with Ratatosk's core being attached to me... But, he is so lucky I'm stuck to this fucking gate or else I would..._

"Hey! I heard that!" Ratatosk practically shoves his finger in my face, close enough to where he could touch my nose.

"Good, you were supposed to." I retort back at the blonde. I would've released more comments if I hadn't blacked out.

It took me a second, but when I blinked my eyes again, I saw that I was in that room, with Ratatosk a few feet to my right and Emil more than 3 yards in front of me. The hues were as bright as ever, Emil was lightly shaded with a yellow aura; Ratatosk with a flame colored aura that tended to change slightly, and I had a dark purple aura. (Most likely because I made pacts with demons...) The feeling of being weightless hovered over me, my jacket slightly flowing at the bottom, my hair was afloat a little more than half an inch from my shoulders.

I crossed my arms, and shifted my eyes to the right to take a quick look to see the expression on Ratatosk's face. It was one emotion that I knew well; anger. I knew what was coming, but I don't think Emil did...

"Emil, You IDIOT!" Came the outburst from the blonde on my right. Emil jerked back, scared from the unexpected yell. _He could've said worse Emil, so be happy and take it like a man... _

"Why'd you enter in here 5 minutes early?" Ratatosk continues on, ignoring the whimper Emil let out. "Richter's still burning on the gate!"

I was about to ask Emil that simple question, if he was a dog or really a man, but a sudden pain in my back stopped any attempt. I took an unexcepted intake of air, and doubled over, feeling another wave of pain rush through my body.

"Richter?!" I could barely hear, as Emil said as he ran over to me. I collapsed onto my knees; my left arm wrapping around my stomach as if it could protect it from anymore pain. my right arm tried to grab to something to hang on to. It found nothing, and I fell to my side, and I soon found myself leaning against the 'floor', breathing at a faster pace each time. Emil landed on his knees facing my back, and started to shake me roughly. It wasn't like I could feel it though, it just made it harder for me to stay conscious.

"What the-?" Ratatosk started, but unanticipatedly dissapeared from view.

"Ratatosk?" Emil stopped shaking me and shifted his head to face where Ratatosk was supposed to be. "Ratatosk?" Emil repeated again, fear growing in this voice. I could feel him shivering now, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"E-Emil..." I managed to sputter, through the pain that was engufling me. _My vision's getting blurry... I... I can't even think straight anymore..._

"Richter! You're alright!"

"No Emil, I'm... Not." I forced myself to the simple sentence.

"The demons... Are attacking... The d-d-door..." I said so slowly I was disgusted at the slowness I had said it. _I feel like an idiot... Speaking like this..._

"Wh-What? H-How?" Emil asked, not getting the point that this was an emergency.

'Doesn't... Matter..." I could only whisper now. The pain was overwhelming every one of my senses. _I don't think, I can stand this... Any longer..._

"Richter, What do I do?" Emil asked again, still trembling so much I thought he'd fall to pieces.

"Regroup... And..." I took a deep breath, almost passing out from a wave of pain.

"And?" Emil pressed on, he was still trembling, but he seemed to fianally take controll over his own body.

"And... Protect, the Ginnungugap..." I lost my voice, the room with flowing colors suddenly dissapeared from view, and everything went black.

_Emil... Hurry...._

* * *

WOOO! I'm finally finished! I was planning to add the part about the new char, but... I'm 2 tired.... And I've go to wake up early tomorrow.... Or technically today now.. 0.0 (It's 2:02 am right now)

PLZ REVIEW YOU PEOPLES!!! I've worked on this buddy for a while.. 'ND I WANNA KNOW IF IT'S GOOD OR NOT!!!

So please, press the nice pretty button... AND REVIEW!!!

You'll get a virtual cookie if you do!!! -coughs- XD

~BR


End file.
